SBURB Walkthroughs
You are still a beginning adventurer but it wouldn't hurt to check up on some information concerning this strange game called SBURB. > // ) ) // ) ) // / / // ) ) // ) ) (( //___/ / // / / //___/ / //___/ / \\ / __ ( // / / / ___ ( Okay. Fuck this we dont have much time left there r probably a lot of u out there playing this game section 1-installation section 2- entering section 1- installing the game pop in the client cd and let it connect to your server player do this asap dont just sit around this game is srs shit section 2- entering one of us made it before the chain got broken u make a cruxite object and use it to enter the medium fuck i dont have a lot of time left dont let anyone die because then theres no way to complete the game my server got hit never heard from him again the clocks counting down we already connected and i cant connect to anyone else guys its been good ill miss you all i dont even wan to go up there and look to see how close the meteor is cant run man itll come get you no matter what im going to go and do something about this shit maybe ill survive who knows my handle is: sordidBarista if u can save me please please please dont die guys live = SBURB BETA = Blah blah blah reproduce this faq, distrubute it elsewhere, rip it off whatever contact info: pesterchum: noyadeQuarry I'll try to answer your questions, you'll need all the help you can get INDEX 1. ABOUT THIS FAQ 2. INSTALLING & SYSTEM REQUIREMENTS 3. 4. ****** 1. ABOUT THIS FAQ in later INSTALLING & SYSTEM REQUIREMENTS Easy, put the cd in. autoplay will connect the server and player. game is pretty low on memory reqs, pesterchum doesn't lag or anything. v. useful when talking to your co-player. Sburb itself doesn't have a chat system so you'll want to use an external program. COMMUNICATION BETWEEN PLAYERS IS VITAL. CONTROLS Sburb has a point and click interface. nothing fancy. don't know if there's keyboard shortcuts, i'll note them later. Your server can deploy objects from the registry and build and stuff. the player interacts with the objects and etc. Ok sburb gives the impression of a two player game, this is FALSE. You need a group, minimum is 3? no idea if the game can connect with the same person twice. when your server is done he needs to connect with a new person as a player. and so on. ------ notes sent by other player, will refine later - limited grist don't waste it on stuipd shit - ***DO NOT DEPLOY CRUXTUDER UNTIL YUO ARE READY TRUST ME*** - get dowl, card, make toetm, alchem - sprite?? ok noyade, thats all i got. i have to use this blue thign hurry up just post the shit. i don't want to do this on my own. later BW ------ Ok. i tried to experiment with the items. i must have broken something because this isn't worikng. I'm going to see what I can do but my server disconneted. our first player stopped respondign. couldn't understand him at al; but he sounds fucking terrified i don't know if i can follow him nwo but i have to try it's my fault we got this game anyway. fuck I'm such an idiot good luck noyadeQuarry SBURB Walkthrough Index: *Section 1: Entering the Medium A-Server/Client B-Deploying Stuff C-Prototyping D-Entering The Medium *Section 2: A-Hatched Sprite B-The Land of Light and Thunder C-Enemies --- Section 1: Entering the Medium A-1-The 2-player relationship in this game seems to consist of a server and a client. The server connects to the client and controls their environment in a normal immersive-simulation game type fashion, while the client apparently does all the rest of the stuff? There's no tutorial or anything so I'm not really sure how this dynamic works... B-1-Okay, it looks like there's some stuff here that you can put in your client's house, but I'm not really sure why... B-2-Make sure to put this stuff down in a good spot. Apparently it costs grist or something to move and you don't really start out with that much. It looks like you can build stuff onto their house but that also costs grist and I can't see any way of getting more... B-3-Okay my client did something and now this thing popped out of this cruxtruder and also this weird cylinder thing. My client said something about it fitting into another one of those contraptions. He went off to do that so I'm looking at this sprite thing now. There's also this timer thing on my screen, I don't know what it means... C-1-I accidentally tore off a section of the wall that had a picture of my client's dead uncle on it. Then I ended up dropping it and it fell on top of the sprite thingy. C-2-The kernelsprite turned into my client's uncle!?!?!? D-1-My client's starting to freak out because apparently there's a meteor coming for his house! Is this part of the game!? I gave him the last thing from the item registry. It was some card with holes in it. D-2-This is weird, my client did a bunch of stuff with the machines and the end result was a giant blue grandfather clock. I accidentally broke it and then my client's house suddenly appeared in another place altogether!? The kernel sprite thingy did some weird stuff and then started talking to my client... Section 2: The Medium A-1- Okay, my client's uncle said a bunch of stuff about the game, I guess he's like the tutorial person? Apparently my client went to some place called the land of light and thunder and a bunch of other stuff I didn't really get. B-1-This whole place is just a bunch of mountains with light coming down from the sky and everything's all rumbly and loud. I guess this is the first level of the game? The uncle sprite thing said I had to build my client's house up to this weird thing in the sky called a gate, and I guess that leads to the next level? I still don't know how to get grist though C-1-Now these things called imps are popping up everywhere. I guess they're enemies since my client has to kill them. They keep dropping stuff when they die though so I guess that's good. I started building my client's house up a little bit. This'll take a long time though, my client isn't very good at strifing. I wonder if I can help him... C-2- We pretty much did this whole process for a while and built my client's house up to the gate, but then this big imp thing appeared and totally mauled my client. I guess it's called an ogre? What am I supposed to do now? Is the game over, will it reset or something? I don't think I ever saved it... C-3- Okay I'm starting to freak out here. My client's body is just lying there, I think he's really dead. Oh man this is awful, he was my best friend, isn't this just supposed to be a game!? The sprite thing is flipping out right now, I think it's trying to tell me something? I Can't tell what it's saying though D-1- I just noticed that the sky outside my house turned a funny color from my window. I looked out there and there's a meteor in the sky! It looks like it's coming for me! I don't even have a cruxtruder! I think I'm really going to die right now, oh my god! DONT PLAY THIS GAME IT WILL KILL YOU! I'm going to update this one last time with that warning which is really serious, I mean it. I'm going to try and run away so I don't die from the meteor. I'll try and update this again if I can get to safety. goodbye Category:Information